A Flash of Scarlet
by Evie McPhey
Summary: Based on a challenge from TheFemaleBen10: The team manages to have a little run-in with the new Avengers, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, resulting in a very ridiculous transformation…
1. Chapter 1

**Peter's POV**

"I said I was sorry!" The newest Avenger yelled out an apology, in frustration, as we all started running around, or staring down at ourselves, in absolute confusion or fear. I'd pulled my mask off to stare at my new reflection, as the twin Avengers were running around to apologise. I was brushing away my hair out of my eyes, with newly extended eyelashes. "Ok… there has to be a little science in this…" I giggled, like a madman. I swear, keeping crazy is probably the only way Scarlet Witch can keep sane. That was what Quicksilver said, anyway. Sane and crazy don't go together, though, so I sorta' figured he did the same.

Luke was rocking back and forth on the ground, Ava and Sam were running around like crazy, as though escaping from something, and Quicksilver was doing a pretty good job at cornering them. Danny, however, was absolutely confused. I don't know why, though; he's seen this sort of magic before (I hope). Well, maybe Strange never actually turned him into a girl, judging from the way he was staring at his now petite figure, "Uh…" Was all he could say, with a much higher voice.

"Look," Quicksilver began, "She does this all the time. She turned me into a girl twice, recently turned Black Widow into a dude and back, so she knows this stuff. Just _stop running!_" He yelled, blocking Ava's escape, and then Sam's. "What're _you_ complaining about?" Scarlet Witch sneered at him, "You run faster than them, anyway. I was the one who _turned them!_" I was guessing "turned them" was a code they shared. Must be a twin thing, or something.

"Wait," Suddenly, Sam stopped in his tracks from running away from Quicksilver, his helmet off his head. Before, he'd placed it on the table in the middle of the room, like how we all do, placing our masks and such aside. Except for Luke; all he's got is sunglasses. I'm surprised no one's figured him out yet, but, y'know, somehow, just hiding the eyes really seems to help.

"What?" Luke paused from his rocking as he sent a glare in Sam's direction, "You actually found something good out of this!?" I winced as he started yelling. So did Danny, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch, "Inside voice," I smirked. He sent the glare in my direction, before returning it to Sam as he began to explain what might actually come out of this. "Totally!" He exclaimed. Man, the gender-swap's already gone to his head and now he's saying "totally", "We get new names!"

I froze, absolutely confused as to what in the world he was talking about. Danny didn't seem too annoyed, but rather curious. Luke's jaw hit the floor, and Ava was the only one of us who actually did something about Sam's stupidly timed choice of words, "_Names? _We're in the middle of a crisis, and you want to give us _names?_" She yelled, lurking towards him, with anger printed across her face. She actually came out pretty muscular. Well, y'know, not Luke muscular, but, like, my muscular, let's say.

Danny's hair had only grew about an inch and became thicker, while Luke was only a little bit smaller, and her hair remained cut short so it could practically be considered a boy's haircut… well, of course, it's on a girl, so that's what makes it cool. Sam probably had the longest hair out of all of us. It was rather messy and curly, rolling down his back, stopping midway, having narrow hips. I honestly expected another boy's haircut, but I guess that's how Scarlet sees him, Can I call her Scarlet? And I'll call Quicksilver Speedy! I'm sure Tony calls him that, anyway. Ah, I love nicknames.

"Yeah, it's probably not the best idea to come up with names," Scarlet told Sam, her arms crossed over her chest, one hand raised to make a point. "What? Why? Names make things less confusion for the public," Sam easily managed to counter. It was a good point, but Speedy claimed he'd been turned into a girl more than once, and this's happened before, so I trust their judgements. Scarlet sighed, "Look, there're good and bad points about thinking up a name for yourselves. A good point is, yes, it will hide your identity, the problem, and keep the public from becoming suspicious. But the bad point is that, if I accidentally made a spell lock and you guys come up with names for yourselves, you could be stuck that way."

Everything became so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. But, anyway, before none of this makes any sense, I just want to explain what was going on when this all happened. Well, I don't remember much, just a flash of scarlet, and then everything felt different. Like, my hormones tripled, I felt fragile yet strong, which makes no sense at all, as though I could yell at someone twice my size and make them whimper in fear. And that's when I realised we were all gender-bent.

Fury had told us to interact with the two newest Avengers, as they could help us train for the abnormal and super-speed. Ok, I just need some reminding, mutants only get the same power if it's handed down to them, right? Then when are we ever gonna need to know how to face the abnormal and super-speed? I mean, it's not like Scarlet's gonna have children, right? _That _would be ridiculous! However, if she did, I can imagine their names being William and Thomas, because they'd be twins (AN: _WASSUP, _Young Avengers reference!?).

And, even in a dire moment like this, Sam still managed to find some optimism in it, "But what if it _wasn't _a spell lock?" He smirked. Scarlet sent him a glare, which I easily beat with my new and totally uncontrollable female hormones being injected into my face through my eyeballs (Blah, that sounds disgusting).

"C'mon, we'll only use them in public. And even if they rub off on us, we'll just have someone else remind us! Like the New Warriors, or maybe even you guys," He insisted. Scarlet looked like she was about to argue, before her face wavered, and she lost her point. Sam took this moment of silence as a "yes", and cheered, "Yay!" He turned to us, "So, Ava would be… Tiger," He decided. "Tiger?" Ava flinched back, before snorting, crossing her arms, "What, ran out of ideas?"

"No, it's just the fact that you _look _like a Tiger!" He pressed, with an "honest to god" expression. I didn't trust it for a second. "Danny, you can be…" Sam looked over the resident fortune cookie for a moment, before snapping his fingers, coming to a conclusion, "_Cookie._"

"Cookie?" Luke and I inquired in unison, while Danny just cocked his head. "Yup! I mean, we always called him "fortune cookie", and now he's a girl, and remember the Jacqueline Wilson book "Cookie"?" He tried to persuade us, but I know the book. MJ had done a book report on it. So I crossed my arms and shot back, "The girl's name wasn't actually Cookie, you idiot. Her name was Beauty, but everyone thought she was ugly, so they called her Ugly, and then she started bringing cookies to school, so they called her Cookie. Duh."

Everyone looked at me with a look of confusion and impressiveness. I shrugged, "What? MJ did a report on it."

And then I had to grumble as I heard Quicksilver cough out "_Nerd!_" behind me. I rolled my eyes, but Sam proceeded to argue, "Well, you gotta admit, none of us aren't too bad on the eyes, so what's wrong with Danny going against a storyline which doesn't even affect him?" I noticed Danny roll his eyes this time, and just sat cross-legged on the ground, shutting his eyes, "I'll go with Cookie, as no one can exactly think up a better name," He told us, before drifting off into a deep meditation. Luke gave a slight smile about his best friend's obliviousness to popular things, and then looked to Sam as he went on with the naming, "And you can be Rocky!"

"Rocky?" Luke raised an eyebrow, sitting up so his pose now matched Danny's, but not with the straight back, closed eyes, or calmness that only Danny could tell us the feeling of. "Yeah, I mean, you're rocky!" Sam insisted. Luke shrugged, unable to argue with that logic, and looked back to Danny. "Oh, come _on!_ You just named them after ice cream flavours!" I shouted at him. "What types? We only know three," Quicksilver told us, racing next to his sister, who had her forehead in her hand as she shook her head. "Rocky Road and Cookies and Cream," I replied, looking past Sam, and then back at the cosmic entity-owner, "What's for me? Strawberry?" I asked. "No, I was gonna name myself next—Lexi—but I'm not sure about you," He announced. "Lexi?" I raised an eyebrow, just as Danny opened one eye and looked to us, "I would've named you Samantha," He smiled (AN: _WASSUP, _Mikey reference?). "Well, I would've gone with Samantha, too, but it's too long for my taste, and if I went with "Sam", people would figure me out easily. But Lexi basically comes from my last name."

Danny, content with the reasons, nodded his head the slightest, and turned his head back forward, shut his eyes, and proceeded to meditate. I shrugged, incapable of thinking up a legit argument, and Sam beamed, going on to name me, "And you can be—ˮ

"—Annie," I cut him off, with a small smile and my arms crossed. "Annie?" He looked dumbfounded, and thus my smile widened. You see, I got the idea from the Greek mythological character who was the first spider every; Arachne. See the similarities? Annie-Arachne, Annie-Arachne, Annie-Arachne. It works. And, plus, if I let Sam name me, I might regret it, later on.

Suddenly, a smile quickly spread across his face as he beamed, "Yeah, I can see that! I was gonna name you Mary, but ok. Annie's more like you."

When he said "Mary", I felt something clench in my chest. He just _had _to say Mary, didn't he? Oh, the idiot…

But I did well on covering the pain. I even faked a smirk, which, as I guessed, must've been pretty good, as no one suspected anything. "So, we've all got names. What now?" Ava asked, her hands on her hips.

I did the same, and looked to the twins who were smiling in the background, "How long's this supposed to last?"

"A month at most," Scarlet replied, losing the smile that's faintly touched her lips.

I felt my jaw drop. I'm lucky it's at _most_. I don't want to know what it would be like for this to become _permanent._

"Yup," It was as though Quicksilver could read our minds, and he found it funny, as he smiled at us with the devil's smirk.

I wanted to retort, and wipe that smirk off his face, but a sudden booming exclamation from our fearless director cut me off, and he sounded _mad_, "Spider-Man, Power Man, Nova, White Tiger, and Iron Fist, report to the control room _immediately!_"

Darn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, just curious; does anyone else think Ka-Zar and Danny are kinda' similar? Just a thought…**

**Also, I am **_**so **_**sorry about this looooong wait; I honestly didn't know how to continue this until I was struck with an idea. Please forgive me!**

**Sam's POV**

"Ok, _how _do you turn into the opposite gender?" Fury questioned us, his face in his hand. My eyebrows knitted together, in confusion, before I extended my hand towards the wall, as though Scarlet Witch was standing there, "The witch did it to us!" I accused. "You mean Scarlet Witch?" Ava quizzed me. I mimicked her annoyingly, trying to show her how annoying she is.

The New Warriors were standing behind Nick, each of their jaws hitting the floor, and not because they were in the presence of such heroes like us. It was 'cause of the new changes.

They weren't even wearing their outfits! Ka-Zar was wearing a Jurassic Park shirt (fitting), with a small sabre-tooth off of another animal I was guessing wasn't from Zabu; he had all his terrifying teeth. Even Ka-Zar's hair was held back in a loose ponytail! I'm glad he started wearing shirts, though, 'cause showing off most of your bare skin would most likely get you severely injured in battle.

Dagger was wearing a long-sleeved white loose-neck top slanted over her left shoulder, revealing her bra strap, the sleeves a bit too long for her arms, as they overlapped her hands, stopping by her knuckles. She also wore white jeans, with actual denim, reaching white boots, hidden under the legs of her jeans. Ok, she's got some sort of obsession with white.

Cloak, on the other hand, was wearing a navy blue hoodie, with a white shirt underneath, the hood pulled over his head, with black jeans, and black sneakers. He was trying to prevent bursting out laughing.

Flash, annoyingly, had already burst out laughing, wearing nothing but the Venom symbiote, with his face visible. He couldn't take it off, was what I got from Peter's explanation.

Amadeus was actually really interested in the transformation, it seemed. Guess that's what genius level IQ can do to a man… or kid. He was wearing the same things he always wears under the Iron Spider suit, the newly-repaired costume on his back like a backpack.

I growled as Flash's obnoxious laughter was becoming a bit more annoying, my fists clenching by my side as I glared at him from the corner of my eye. Whoops, I think my hormones slipped.

I was calmed, however, when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, "Don't let the weak of mind influence your emotions," Fortune cookie's proverb rang through my mind. I gave a faint smile, 'cause he called Flash "weak of mind", which I totally understood, and nodded, "Ok."

Danny sent a smile back, and turned to look at Fury. I did the same, but immediately regretted it when I saw how angry he was, a little vein throbbing in his forehead. His eyes were settled on Parker, considering he's the leader of the group, "I don't care _who _did it, I want to know _how._"

"Well," Parker began to explain, "You see, when we were training, Quicksilver sort of made a tornado in the middle of the room, and the Scarlet Witch lost control over her hexes and… well, combined her magic with the tornado, which we were all sucked into," He was fiddling with his hands, which I was guessing was a habit, as he avoided eye contact, but knew it was his responsibility to explain. You know what the only good thing about not being leader is? The fact that your boss blames the leader.

Fury sighed into his hand, "So it was an accident?" He recapped. We all nodded our heads in precise unison, which I found rather weird, but it seemed no one else noticed, so I tried to ignore it, too.

"Fine…" Fury sighed, turning to look at Dagger, "Dagger, do you think you can find some clothes for the boys-turned-girls?" He asked her. Dagger's face fell, "You mean shopping?" She asked, as though she was being offered a free trip to Disney land. "Something of the sorts," He responded. Suddenly, the shrill cheering belonging to Dagger filled the room, nearly turning me deaf, "_Yes!_" She cheered, bouncing in her spot as she clapped her hands together.

"Shopping?" I reacted. Why was I not completely disgusted by the idea? Maybe it was those stupid girl hormones. "What about me?" Ava asked. "Oh, I haven't forgotten about you," Fury went on, "You can go shopping with Ka-Zar and Amadeus," He extended a hand towards the nerdy little kid and the Savage Land dude with the Jurassic Park top. "We were gonna go anyway," Amadeus told Ava, "Ka-Zar needs more shirts without Jurassic Park written on it," He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, with a smile. Ka-Zar shared it, but it was more of one trying not to show his confusion.

Just out of randomness, does anyone else think Ka-Zar can read? Probably not… no wonder S.H.I.E.L.D. tutors him.

Next thing I knew, Dagger had practically leapt over the desk, kicked Parker in the chest so his chair fell backwards, causing me to burst out laughing, and pulled Danny and Luke out of their seats, and dragged them towards the door. I was laughing the whole time, specifically at her craziness and the fact that she didn't even touch me, before I was pulled to the ground by Parker's grab on my hair, "_Wah!_" Was the weird sound I yelled out as I fell, listening to Parker snicker once I landed with a loud thud.

**Ava's POV**

Once the four guys-turned-girls who I knew were gonna need all the luck they could get were gone, I turned back to the boys who, now with my masculine mind set, didn't look all-too attractive anymore. I mean, when I first met them, I was blushing like crazy at seeing Ka-Zar's bare chest, admire Amadeus's intelligence, and thought Zabu was a "cute little cat". Now that I look at them, I was beginning to feel more jealous about Ka-Zar's muscles, annoyed with Amadeus's intelligence, and thought Zabu was just an overgrown cat.

"So… is she always like that?" I pointed my thumb back at Dagger. I liked her, considering she was the only other feminine hero here, but this was just crazy.

Most of the guys groaned out a collective "Yes," while Cloak just smirked, "Well, she's been known for her excitement when it comes to the mall," He blushed. Weird. The one guy known for his darkness was blushing. _Blushing._

I smirked, before looking to Fury when he turned to Amadeus and Ka-Zar, "When do you two plan on going?" He asked. True, I was really in the need of some new clothes. I mean, the guys' clothes are great and all, but not really my style. Well, Danny's is fine, but it's just a green-or-red shirt, while I look better in white. Green and red can work on him, but if I start wearing those colours, I look like a personified Latin Christmas tree.

"Well, soon, I guess. Whenever Ka-Zar's ready for surprise car-horn attacks," Amadeus smirked, glancing up at the taller blonde. A rose-red blush started to cover his cheeks, which I raised an eyebrow about, "What?"

Cloak, however, just sent me a wink, before teleporting mere inches away from Ka-Zar's ear, before yelling out a sound similar to a cat mixed with a car-horn. Ka-Zar screamed, immediately spinning around, to glare at the laughing teleporter, "Not funny!" He yelled out. I noticed he missed out on some words in his sentences, like "a", or "that", or even "I".

Amadeus looked like he was trying to hold in his laugh, while Flash was letting it free. Even I was smirking a little behind my hand, waiting for what would happen next, as I watched Zabu growl lowly, like a tiger, steadying himself on the floor to defend his master. What? I know a cat's instincts.

"Better cool it, guys, or else Zabu's gonna go all out," I smirked, leaning back in my seat, bringing Fury out of his face-palm, so that they all could look at the growling cat, who huffed once he got us to shut up, as though he were superior, before sashaying up to Ka-Zar's leg, rubbing its head against his leg, tenderly.

See? This's why I like cats better than dogs; dogs don't just brush up against you, oh no, they _tackle _you to the ground. And then suffocate you with their weight and smother you with their saliva. That's why I like cats. They're all, like, so sophisticated and fancy, looking at you like they own you, while dogs trust too easily. I also like them 'cause they're too mistreated in the media, and are always represented as the villains, which ushered me to like the child's movie "AristoCats".

I smiled at the act Zabu had pulled to his master, as it purred in content that Ka-Zar was stroking his head. See? I'm fond. How many times have I said that?

**Dagger's POV**

Alright, so the more experienced superhero team got turned to girls and I still get to go shopping. To me, it sounds like a win! The way they were groaning, however, made it seem like they thought it was death.

I was originally going to go shopping with Amadeus and Ka-Zar, but now _this _popped up, and I get to avoid the boy's section! Nonetheless, I still would've been excited. Shopping's shopping. It's just that this way, I can sneak in some things for me. Maybe I can pick out a new hoodie for Ty; he's torn his last one. Who's Ty? Oh, he's Cloak. I'm Tandy. We learnt that Ka-Zar was Kevin, from S.H.I.E.L.D., since he didn't remember, and Agent Venom's Flash.

When I noticed the other boys-turned-girls behind me weren't following, I turned on my heel quickly to face them, and raised my eyebrow as I watched Peter and Sam practically drag themselves across the ground and Luke and Danny talking awkwardly about their new changes. "C'mon, it's not _that_ bad," I hissed at them, placing my hands on my hips as Peter and Sam stood to their full heights. "Yeah, it's not so bad, but we'd rather _not_ endure suffering," Peter replied to me, one hand on his hip.

I scowled, turning my attention back to Danny and Luke, "C'mon, you guys wanna go shopping, don't you?" I pouted. It was one of the few attributes which made life fun for a girl. However, with them being girls, now, themselves, I have half-doubts that it still works.

Hesitantly, though, Danny and Luke exchanged awkward looks, before Danny spoke for the both of them, "You can take the camel to the water, but you can't make him drink the water," He recited, with a nervous smile. "What's that mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow and jutting out a hip.

"Don't worry; we don't understand him, either," Sam replied to me, crossing his arms over his now-feminine chest, before I yelped out in realisation. "What?" Luke reacted, panicking. "I'm mad! We forgot to get you guys out of your costumes!" I exclaimed, running in the opposite direction, heading to my room. "Costumes?" Sam questioned me, as though I'd just insulted his family. I don't think he has any, though. I might be wrong, but if he did, I would've thought he'd be living with them.

Ignoring him, though, I continued to my room, "But we don't have any clothes which could fit us now," Peter explained to me. "I know; you can use mine," I explained, not pausing to head to my room. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam announced, them all pausing from following me. I turned to face them, honestly confused, before I realised their points, "Oh, right, they won't fit you," I mused, holding a finger up to my mouth. "… Right. _That's _the reason we stopped," Sam responded, exchanging a look with Peter, "It's just that you seem to be the living definition of snow," Peter attempted to explain to me, stiffening when I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "My whole closet's not just white!" I exclaimed, watching Danny and Luke from the corner of my eye as they stepped backwards.

I sighed in frustration, running my hands through my bright blonde hair, before I spoke, with my thumb massaging my tattoo-birthmark thing even I can't explain, "Fine. Just find something to change into."


End file.
